


Straight to the Castle

by StarSingingAuthor



Series: Sanders Sides Song Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: Logan is thrust into a situation he never expected, and honestly wanted no part of.





	Straight to the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of death in this chapter.

Logan stood before the King, kneeling to the ground staring at the carpet that lined the chamber. He could hear the whispers around him, the things they were saying slowly chipping away at him. “How could he be a prince? He is covered in dirt!” “How could he be a prince? The King only has two children!” He didn’t look up, only scowling at the ground as he heard them continue. Of course he knew it was illogical! But they wouldn’t listen to him, they had some idea that they had yet to fully tell him about. Something involving the King, and him getting close to him. But he didn’t understand why, the King was actually quite kind. 

“Quiet!” Patton’s voice boomed throughout the chamber as he stood and looked over all the people in the chamber. “Leave me and this boy. I will decide how to proceed after having talked with him.” He waved a hand to direct everyone out while Logan stayed put. Once the room was empty the King sighed slightly, “You can stand kiddo. I’m not going to talk down to you.”

“But that is highly improper.” Logan froze for a second once he said that, a look of fear crossing his face. He had been told to never talk out of line around the King or it could lead to severe consequences. But all that met him was chuckling.

“No need to be so scared kiddo. I’m not gonna throw you in the dungeon for speaking up. I have to keep up appearances to an extent, but that is further than I need or want to go.” Patton stepped down from the throne he was sitting on, choosing instead to pull out a couple chairs from the side of the room and bring them over to Logan. “I would much rather get to know you a little more.” He stated after a moment while placing the chairs down, once next to Logan.

“There isn’t much to know about me, I’m a simple farmer boy.” Logan cringed as he said that, pushing himself up to stand. He stretched out before sitting in the chair, looking up at the King for the first time. He was actually surprised, he hadn’t believed anyone when they said he looked just like the King and his children, thinking they were just pulling his leg.

“So now you see the resemblance.” Patton chuckled again before sitting in the other chair. “Now you see why there was so much talk, although I wish they wouldn’t. It isn’t your fault you come from farmers. You seem unhappy with that though, why?”

Logan let his fists gather the fabric of his pants, looking at the dirtied beige. “I want so much more, I want to learn more than I can as a farmer. I want to teach.” He explained after a moment, finding himself being honest with the King. It was hard to be anything but with the man.

“What about your family? Can you tell me anything about them?” Patton questioned gently. Instead of vocalizing an answer Logan just shook his head, that was a subject he didn’t really want to delve into at the moment. “Very well. Wait here, I’ll get my sons to come meet you.” The King stood form his seat and walked into one of the corridors, leaving Logan to wonder what he was planning. 

He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He actually wanted none of this, he was being pushed to do it by others who said it was going to be for the greater good. They never explained exactly what they meant by that but he never questioned it much. They had taken him in after his parents had passed, so he did owe them. Logan didn’t have long with his own thoughts before some shuffling caught his attention. In the doorway of the corridor stood a boy around his age with his purple dyed hair falling over his eyes. In front of him stood a slightly younger, shorter boy wearing whites and reds. Behind the two stood Patton, smiling a kind smile.

“Boys, this is Logan.” He stated as he gently nudged them forward. The boy in front flew forward, seeming intent on examining him while the other, he now noticed he was dressed more darkly with purple accents, seemed more reluctant. “These are my sons, Virgil and Roman.”

“Uh, hello.” Logan was a bit confused about the entire situation. He had no idea what the King was planning, or why he needed to meet the princes. 

“Dad wants to adopt you.” Virgil spoke plainly when he noticed the confusion on Logan’s face. The statement caused the farmer boy to pause, was he serious? 

“He needs to be worthy of being a prince!” Roman shouted, causing Virgil to shrug and Patton to laugh. 

“Now now boys, I think we have surprised him enough. What do you think?” Patton asked, receiving a thumbs up from Virgil and an enthusiastic nod from Roman. Patton then turned his attention to Logan. “Would that be okay with you? You could live here with us and I can find some tutors for your education.” Logan just stared at him, everything seemed too good to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my Tumblr. So there is that. I didn't mean for this to get longer, but it has basis in the song Castle by Halsey.


End file.
